Heart-Shaped Wreckage
by sugarplumdreams
Summary: Killian proposes to Emma on the shore surrounding her parent's kingdom, where Charming had proposed to Snow once upon a time ago. Shameless fluffy.


**A/N:** Inspired by the-lady-swan's headcanon: _**Okay but that boundary bay place they are filming at today looks just like the place charming proposed to snow in the EF. And I can't stop the headcanons of hook proposing to Emma (or vice versa) in the same exact location that her parents got engaged.**_

and this prompt from hook-your-killian-is-showing:

Killian is staring at Emma and just:  
_"I'd do it again you know"  
"What do you mean?"  
"This. My life. Us. I wouldn't mind going through the last 300 years again if that meant I was going to be with you, right here, right now." _(Posted to Tumblr March 20, 2014.)

* * *

**Heart-Shaped Wreckage**

_I don't know much but I know myself  
And I don't wanna love anybody else  
So let's break the spell and lift the curse  
Remember why we fell for each other headfirst_

_._

_._

"Where are we going?" she wonders for the 100th time, following behind him with her hand warm in his.

Somewhere between New York and fighting the witch and True Love's kiss — _Jesus_ — and winding up back in the Enchanted Forest — what even is her life? — and rebuilding the kingdom, she's gotten used to all of this, to _him_ and all of the things she never allowed herself to hope for — companionship, intimacy…Christ, even _love_ (maybe especially love) — are so _easy_ with him. There are no more doubts or awkward little shuffles, no more dancing around one another in the way that new couples in new relationships tend to do. They'd fallen into each other rather seamlessly, like the last two puzzle segments of a complex 2,000-piece monstrosity, and she wanted to say that it surprised her but the reality of it was, perhaps they'd simply just been _made_ for this — made for each other.

He glances over his shoulder and the soft smile he shoots her sparks warmth into her belly and involuntarily makes her fingers tighten against his palm and she has the fleeting thought that his face is the most ridiculous thing in all the realms.

"Have a little patience, darling, we're almost there."

"Where exactly is '_there_?'" She sighs exasperatedly, like a petulant child impatiently waiting to arrive at the destination of the longest car ride on the planet, only in this instance, she'd ridden into the forest on horseback before eventually venturing out by foot.

He doesn't say anything because they abruptly break out into the pebbled clearing of the shore of the body of water that surrounds her parent's castle and _oh_. She stops in her tracks, her mouth falls open slightly while her eyes widen at the sight of it beautifully backdropped in the distance. It's literally like walking into the pages of Henry's storybook and it is absolutely _breathtaking_. His chuckle interrupts her stunned pondering and she'd look at him, but she can't stop staring at the kingdom.

"Come on," he says softly, tugging her further towards the edge of the water and away from the trees.

He stops just a few feet from the gently lapping tide and stands shoulder to shoulder with her, watching the view as he laces their fingers together. She doesn't mind the gesture, they've done it countless times, but it feels oddly…significant in this moment and even as the thought forms, an itch works its way between her shoulder blades.

"Thought you could use a break," he murmurs.

The corners of her mouth tug up because she'd never said as much, he simply just _knew_, but that had always been a common thing where she was concerned. That feeling of being so attuned to someone makes her heart tighten in her chest. She vaguely remembers being this way with someone else — it was once upon a time ago though, a lifetime before, when she'd been a naive, young lady on the cusp of womanhood with fearlessness in her heart and a hankering need for love and adventure.

It hadn't turned out the way she expected, but she'd ended up _here_, with _him_, and that was far better. She didn't crave adventure so much as stability nowadays, and she wasn't always fearless anymore (she had more to lose), but the 'hankering need for love' remained as true and as bright, even if she's tried to downplay it and hide it.

"You know, if you'd told me two years ago that I was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, the lost Princess and…Savior of an entire realm that shouldn't even exist…I'd have laughed in your face."

"You forgot True Love to Captain Hook," he turns his head towards her, smiles teasingly and makes the little dimples on either side his mouth wink at her.

She rolls her eyes but can't help but match his grin. "Yeah, yeah…so it would seem."

"_Seem?_" He sounds mildly offended and it makes her laugh as he turns her into his arms and wraps her up in his embrace. "You wound me, Swan, we broke a curse and all."

She scrunches her face at him and slides her hands up his arms to his shoulders before she shrugs nonchalantly. "Might have been a fluke and all."

His brow quirks at her challengingly and she presses her lips together to keep from laughing again.

"Perhaps we should try it again," he offers, inching closer to her. "Just to be sure _and all_."

His voice is gruff and the look in his eyes hungry as they flicker over her lips. Her stomach abruptly coils in anticipation and she finds herself pressing her body into his, easing up onto the balls of her feet to close the distance between them. Their noses bump and she feels his warm breath dancing over her mouth, but he moves no further. She frowns as he smiles, a gentle curving of lips, and she shakes her head at his ridiculousness — he's going to make her work for it, the bastard, so she slides her hands into his hair, fingers curling around thick, unruly tufts and let's the tension build and build between them.

It's gloriously delicious how acutely _aware_ she is of him — the rise and fall of his chest, the press of his hook into her hip, his fingertips trailing down her spine. When his thumb brushes over one of the dimples in her lower back, her body shudders and she snaps, tugging him forward by his hair and pushing up to her toes to crush her mouth against his.

They groan simultaneously, the connection between them igniting and overwhelming her. There's no curse to be broken, no rush of air and light so common with True Love kisses, but she _swears_ she feels it inside of her — the magic and power of something as ancient as time welling up and spilling into him as multi-colored stars explode behind her eyes. This is real and beautiful and _true_ — this is it, she knows it in the deepest part of her scarred heart, and when he pulls away on a gasping breath she chuckles giddily.

"Oh yeah," she affirms. "_Absolutely_ nothing there."

"You're right," he breathes shakily. "It's quite unfortunate."

"Yeah," she nods her head.

It takes them another three seconds before they dive in again, a tangle of lips and teeth and tongue and hands, and the next time they pull away, she does laugh.

"_Oh man_," she mutters. "You'd think it would have lessened by now."

"What's that, love?"

"These…_feelings_ that we have for each other. They just seem to be getting worse."

He nips playfully at her bottom lip before resting his forehead against hers. "I wouldn't say '_worse_,' but the…_need_ is definitely becoming stronger."

"As if we didn't have each other enough already."

"Mm_hmm_," he concurs, then grunts out a laugh when she tugs sharply on his hair.

He nuzzles his nose against hers, kisses at the tiny dent in her chin and the moment is wrapped in a comfortable, contented silence. She closes her eyes, drifts on the sensation of warmth and love and _him_, and wonders how she'd been without this for so much of her life.

"I'd do it all again, you know," he murmurs after awhile.

She pulls back slightly to look at him, eyes moving across the familiar planes of his handsome face. Her hand moves down from his hair and she rubs the backs of her fingers over the scruff on his jaw before tracing lightly over the scar on his cheek.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"This," he smiles. "My life. Us. I wouldn't mind going through the last 300 years again if it meant that I was going to be with you, if it meant that we were going to end up right here."

His words touch her, _warm_ her, and her heart lodges itself into her throat. The tears start to well up from her chest and it's so annoying because he _always_ manages to make her a stupid pile of mush at the most random times and damned if she doesn't love him with every fiber of her being. She can't say anything, knows she'll just get choked up about it, so she ducks her head and buries her face into his neck. She molds _I love you_ into his skin, branding the words on him with her lips over and over.

"Do you want to know a secret?" he wonders, rubbing his cheek against her forehead.

"Hmm?"

"I love you," he whispers.

She gives him a wry laugh. "I hardly think that's a secret."

"Well, you didn't let me finish-"

"Ohhh," she cuts in again, chuckling as she presses her lips to the underside of his jaw. "Forgive me, continue."

He shifts away from her and the movement startles her, and when she looks at him, his expression is so serious that her brow furrows and unease drifts over her shoulders to dance down her spine. "Hook?"

"I didn't just bring you down here so that you could take a break from helping your parents rebuild their kingdom."

She cants her head at him, confusion flickering over her face. "What do you mean?"

It flashes into her suddenly, his nervous energy that she _just_ noticed, and _oh God _because the minute the realization of his true intentions slam into her, he's already using his arm to swish his stupid, _ridiculous_ coat out of the way - in true fairytale fashion - as he drops down on one knee and _oh God, oh God, oh God_.

"_Killian-_"

"Emma, I love you."

_Fuck. Fucking hell_. She's frozen in place, her stomach in knots and her head reeling and her vision blurring around the edges.

"You're stubborn and infuriating and the Gods know, a pain in my arse more often than not," he laughs lightly as he looks up at her, the reverence in his eyes springing tears into her own. "But you're also brave…the bravest soul I know and you're kind and witty and bloody _beautiful_. I _love _you, Emma," he repeats.

"I love your smile and your laugh and way you rolls your eyes at me. I love your fears and your vulnerability. I love the way you're both tough and soft, the way you feel curled up to me in the mornings, the way you run your fingers through my hair. I love how you yell at me when I've made you angry, how you punch first and ask questions later. I love how you challenge me to be a better man and how you've made me realize that there are some things in this world worth fighting for that are bigger than myself."

He looks away for a second, hand reaching into the front pocket of his vest where he retrieves a sparkling ring and holds it up for her to see. "I fought for _you_, and I will gladly spend the rest of my life doing so over and over again. I can't imagine a future without you, and quite frankly, I don't _want_ to."

_Shit! Oh God, oh God!_ The tears are on her cheeks now, her heart hammering wildly in her chest while he kneels before her and offers her the world — a family, a home, a _life…_a forever kind of love. She can't breathe, she can't think, because the only thought in her head is how he doesn't even _need_ to offer her those things, he's already given them to her a long time ago.

"I know what you're thinking, 'it's too soon, it's too fast,' but it's not…not _really_, not with who we _are_. True Love's Kiss and all of that aside, you and I…we were _made_ for this, love. You _know_ we were. So what do you say, Swan? Will you marry me?"

Her face crumbles and she simply launches herself at him — her beautiful, stupid, loving pirate — and fuses her mouth to his. She grips his face, holds him like he's the most precious thing in her world and kisses him over and over and over again. Hook and hand grip at her hips, pull her away so that he can grin up at her and her heart feels like it's going to burst.

"So is that a 'yes,' then?"

In all her life, the only choice she was ever able to make for herself was _him_. It had been her acceptance of him and his love, and choosing to love him back, that had broken the curse and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would pick him, she would _always_ pick him. "What do you think?" Her laughs gets stuck on a sob as she rests her forehead to his again. This is her choice, and nothing has ever felt so right.

She'll always remember this, the way his eyes lit up, the way he laughed and gave a loud _whoop_ as he rose to pick her up and spin her around, the way he slipped the band of diamonds on to her finger and the way everything seemed to magically click into place the moment it was set. She holds her hand up, examining the interlaced infinity pattern as the stones catch light and sparkle brilliantly. The lack of a solitary stone is untraditional, but so are they, and it's utterly _perfect_.

"It's beautiful," she murmurs as he wipes away at the wetness on her face.

"Your mother helped me with the design and your _uncles_ — all seven of them — kindly mined for the diamonds."

"Of course they would," she smiles, turning her gaze to him.

Their eyes meet — blue on green — and she studies him intently. "Are you sure? I mean…I'm the Savior. My life is a mess, there's always going to be _something_."

His fingertips graze over her jaw while his thumb strokes over the cleft in her chin and his lips curve up affectionately. "A little late to be trying to get rid of me, wouldn't you say?"

She turns into him, hands gripping the collar of his shirt. "It's just…it's a big burden to shoulder. I've got a lot of…baggage."

He chuckles and pulls her against him. "You can be the Savior and still have this, Swan. You can still have _me_. You don't have to carry the weight of the world on your own…you can be their Savior." He smiles before dropping a kiss to her lips. "And I can be yours."

_Oh_. Damn it, she's going to cry again, she can feel the warmth spreading through her body and the emotions building right in her chest, making her heart ache in the sweetest of ways. "I don't know how to do this," she confesses, resting her forehead against his.

"Neither do I, but we'll do it how we'll do everything," he tells her. "_Together_."

The words resound in her head, make her stomach clench before it suddenly relaxes and the tension from her shoulders vanishes. It's as easy as breathing — believing him, trusting him, loving him and for the first time in her entire life, Emma Swan feels like she's found her place in the world.

"I love you," she breathes the words over his mouth, into him, and he sighs before she seals it with a kiss.

_Fin_


End file.
